


Just Saying Goodbye

by enjolrasgard



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasgard/pseuds/enjolrasgard





	Just Saying Goodbye

_Je crois que j'ai besoin de ça._   
_Pour faire le deuil, comme on dit._   
_C._

On dit toujours que la mort, c'est plus dur pour ceux qui restent. Je pense que c'est vrai. Parce qu'une fois que t'es mort, t'es plus là. Tu ressens plus. Tu t'en fous même pas, t'es juste plus là. Et toi justement, t'es plus là. Tu me laisses toute seule dans un monde qui me fait peur, qui m'angoisse et qui me fait pleurer, parfois. Ce monde, tu le rendais plus beau. Je sais pas trop comment. T'illuminais ma vie, t'étais le rayon de soleil qui brille un peu plus fort que les autres. Je saurais pas l'expliquer. C'est comme ça, on choisit pas. Y a des trucs que la nature explique pas, et c'est très bien comme ça. J'ai pas besoin d'explications scientifiques pour savoir combien je t'aime et pourquoi t'as pris une place aussi importante dans ma vie.

Cinq années, c'est pas rien. Je venais d'avoir 20 ans quand t'es parti. On dit toujours que 20 ans, c'est l'âge d'or. L'année la plus belle de notre vie. Eh ben pas pour moi. Je l'ai appris un mardi soir, en sortant du boulot. Un SMS et quelques mots. T'es parti pendant la nuit, tout seul. Et je crois que c'est ça qui me met en colère. C'est que tu méritais tout sauf de mourir tout seul. Y a tellement de personnes qui t'ont connu, et t'as tellement apporté à ces personnes. Tu méritais pas ça. Tu méritais d'être accompagné. De ressentir une dernière fois la chaleur de quelqu'un. Qu'on te chuchote des mots et qu'on te rassure. Histoire que tu partes en te sentant aimé. J'aimerais bien pouvoir dire que j'espère que t'es bien là où t'es. Mais la vérité, c'est que je sais que t'es nul part ailleurs que sur cette planète. T'es partout. Tu fais partie de tout ça. De l'air que je respire, du sol sur lequel je marche, et d'un côté c'est rassurant. Parce que je me dis que tu m'as pas vraiment quittée. Que d'une certaine manière t'es toujours là, à mes côtés. Mais voilà. Je pourrai plus jamais te toucher. Je pourrai plus jamais te parler, sentir ta présence ou ton souffle quand tu venais poser ta tête sur mon épaule. J'arrive pas à m'y faire. Je sais que t'es plus là. Mais y a cette partie de moi qui refuse d'admettre que t'es mort et qui refuse d'y croire.

Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai pas pu te dire au revoir. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, il faisait beau. Il faisait chaud, aussi, et t'étais beau. Tu pétais encore la forme, et c'était magique à voir. Parce que je t'avais pas vu aussi heureux depuis un moment. Je me rappelle aussi être partie en pensant te revoir bientôt. Mais ce fut pas le cas. T'es parti. Ton état s'est dégradé rapidement, et six mois après, on m'annonçait ça. Je vais être honnête. Ce moment, j'y avais souvent pensé. Je m'étais promis de m'y préparer, mais j'ai toujours repoussé. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis pris la réalité en pleine gueule. C'est arrivé à un moment où je m'y attendais pas vraiment. Je me préparais à passer mes examens, et je pensais plus à rien d'autre. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Toutes ces promesses que je t'avais faites et que j'ai pas tenues. Y a tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé te dire, même si tu comprendrais pas. Mais la plus importe, c'est merci.

Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté pendant ces cinq années. J'ai pu grandir, j'ai pu évoluer en me sentant acceptée pour ce que je suis. Une fille un peu banale qui n'a pas beaucoup confiance en elle. Pourtant, tu m'as aidée. T'as pas pris de pincettes et t'as su me pousser dans la bonne direction. Alors merci. Merci de m'avoir aidée à devenir celle que je suis. J'en serais pas là sans toi. T'es une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivées dans la vie, et j'ai du mal à faire sans toi. J'accepte pas. J'espère qu'un jour j'y arriverai. J'espère que je pourrai regarder des photos de toi sans avoir la voix qui tremble ou les larmes au bord des yeux. Je voudrais te faire revenir, mais je peux pas. Apparemment, faut laisser du temps au temps. Et en réalité, j'ai pas trop le choix.

Je t'oublierai pas. Jamais.  
Je t'aime.


End file.
